


Here's The Deal (Mark Pellegrino + OC)

by angel_scoggins



Category: markpellegrino
Genre: Creampie, Daddy Kink, Dom/sub, Dom/sub Play, F/M, Master/Slave, Punishment, Rough Kissing, Rough Oral Sex, Rough Sex, Supernatural - Freeform, Teacher-Student Relationship, markpellegrino - Freeform, professormarkpellegrino, professorsex, teacher
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2018-03-29
Updated: 2018-03-29
Packaged: 2019-04-14 14:27:02
Rating: Explicit
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 1
Words: 1,670
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/14137935
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/angel_scoggins/pseuds/angel_scoggins
Summary: A young woman goes up against Mark Pellegrino on issues of politics and finds that some lessons can be quite difficult to take. Fun after school sex with a dark and devilish deviation. Not for the faint of heart.





	Here's The Deal (Mark Pellegrino + OC)

**Author's Note:**

> This is a rough smut with Mark being a dom over his eager pupil. If you don't like it hard please don't read. It helps if you're familiar with Mark's political Twitter persona. Because he seems to be a daddy dom to his core, but one could guess he could be a tad rough if need be. Like a teddy bear with claws.

“Here’s the deal. You seem really smart and open minded. So I’ll give you a year. Let me guide your reading and you’ll overcome this reluctance you have to accepting my views.”  
That was how your tutorship to actor/Professor Mark Pellegrino had started. Several of the other female students had acted like disgusting high school girls hanging onto his every word. But you had always been a die hard socialist and through several chat room arguments was already quite familiar with the actor’s rather vocal political views. None of which you really approved of. So, from day one, you were a problem.  
Mark: “To be for the individual is to be against all exploitation. Promoting groups is promoting violence.”  
You: “Promoting individuals is promoting anarchy.”  
Mark: “The worst exploiters and murders have always been governments.”  
You: “ The worst exploiters have always been men intent on their own self interest. The self interest that you celebrate so much and that makes government laws so necessary.”  
Over time you came to believe that Mark had come to view you with a sort of begrudging respect. But his offer to tutor you in the ways of capitalism still came as something of a shock. But you were happy to sit after class and listen to him ramble on about Ayn Rand and what constituted the basic tools of justice and reason. Over time, you had even come to realize that you were falling in love with the man.

Today Mark had had you stay after class to go over Ayn Rand’s “The Objectivist Ethics.” Which was basically a long tirade about the role of reason as being the tool of man’s survival.

“Well,” Mark encourages you, leaning back against the front of his desk. He has a cocky grin on his face. The one you both love and detest. And at that moment you weren’t sure if you wanted to kiss him or smack him in the face.  
“Thoughts?”  
“I suppose if we we’re all just animals looking for food and shelter. But what about feeling, uh? What about love?”  
Mark does something at that moment he hasn’t done before. He comes around to stand before your seat. He reaches out and braces his hands on your chair, leaning in closer to you. His piercing blue eyes stare deeply into yours. And for just a second you think he’s going to kiss you before he pulls back a tad.  
"Love is largely subconscious. Which is why it could seem irrational. But the subconscious is a sum of either integrated conclusions or unfiltered impressions. The more unfiltered, unfocused the more dangerous the love feels.“  
"I guess you don’t know anything about crazy love. Wouldn’t that be too unreasonable for a man like you?”  
“I don’t repress emotion. I just don’t allow it to control me.”  
He was doing it again. Taking everything you said and twisting it in some way that suited him. You tried to find some way to eye the clock over his head on the wall.   
Then you have an idea.  
“So, sir, if you only live for reason, than what am I doing here?”  
Mark tilts his head. A puzzled expression on his face.  
“What do you mean?”  
“This. All this. Why are you bothering to teach me this stuff? What’s in it for you? You’re not being motivated by the desire for food or shelter. Well, what good is it doing for you?”  
“I care about you (Y/N),” he tells you, a rather hurt look on his face. “I want to see you do well. And I don’t want you leaving here with some sort of fucked up idea how life is.”  
You jump to your feet. “That’s big of you, professor. But I think I have a good handle on things. I don’t buy into the virtue of selfishness. It’s just not my style.”  
You make a move to slide past him and Mark grabs you by the arm. He pulls you to him. You let out a gasp, reaching out to steady yourself against his broad chest. Your heart suddenly flutters in your chest.  
"I don’t recall saying you could leave, (Y/N)“   
"Careful, it looks like some emotion is shining through. And here I thought you might have been a robot or something. Or Spock.”  
For a moment it looks like Mark is going to shove you away, but then he leans forward and crushes his mouth to yours. His teeth nip your lips a second before his tongue plunges into your mouth. He’s a masterful kisser, exploring every inch of you in a way that lets you know he’d be an amazing fuck. You cling to him, exploring his large frame with eager hands.  
"I’ll show you how wrong you are about me,“ he whispers in your ear. "But you’re gonna have to do everything I say. No questions, understand?”  
"Yes,“ you say breathlessly. Whatever the lesson was, you suddenly found yourself eager to be taught.  
Mark pulls out a pair of handcuffs from his back pocket.  
"Seems to me that you have something of a respect problem (Y/N),” he says, handcuffing your hands behind your back.  
"You can’t accept my views because you can’t submit to me as an inferior to a superior. But you will.“  
Mark grabs you roughly by the head and forces you to the ground. You stare up at him, wide eyed and shocked by what he is doing, a look that you could tell thrilled him as he unzipped and let his cock slide out of his pants.  
To be a bitch to him, you clamped your lips shut and refused to suck him. This was too easy for him, you thought. No way. Someone had to prove to him he couldn’t always get his damn way.   
"Actions do have consequences. That’s lesson one.”  
Mark reaches down and pinches your nose. Hard. You stare into each others eyes. If he was concerned at all about the danger of your immediate suffocation, there was no sign of it on his face. Finally, you were forced to relent and take his entire cock in your mouth.  
"That’s my girl. See, you are learning.“  
Mark lived up to his promise to punish you. One hand stayed locked onto your head, setting a relentless pace fucking your mouth. The other hand reached down to pinch your nipples through the thin fabric of your shirt. The more you protested the harder he would pinch, making your eyes tear up from the harsh sting. He went back and forth between the two, growing more excited the more you squealed in protest. When he was tired of tormenting you that way he started on your ears and chin, pinching so hard you knew that you’d be left with some bruising the next day.  
"You can look in the mirror tomorrow and see the price of being a naughty girl,” he tells you.  
"You’re a bastard,“ you manage to get out before his thick cock plunged all the way down your throat.  
"Lesson number two. Be careful what you wish for.”  
Mark picks you up and throws you face down onto the top of his desk. You let out a squeal of discomfort as some sharp and pointy shit on the desktop digs into your belly and side. Mark ignored this, pulling down your pants and panties in one motion. You gasped as the feel of cool air suddenly hit your ass.  
"Fuck me,“ You found yourself whispering. Shit. Not something you’d intended to do without putting up a fight. But whatever. Too late now.  
"Lesson three. Its my way or no way.”  
You open your mouth and screamed as Mark smacked you on the ass with one of his rulers. But it wasn’t a play swat like other lovers had used with you in the past. It was hard and cruel. Meant to leave a mark. He hits you with it over and over again, reciting some of the key points of Rand as he goes. Every time he asked you to repeat a phrase back to him and you failed, he would have you spread your legs so he could hit you viciously hard on the pussy with the ruler. Sometimes he would use one hand to spread your wet pussy wider and inflict a much crueler hit.  
"Please. Please. Please,“ you moan.  
Mark throws the ruler down. He grabs your hips and lifts you up so he could sink his cock into your swollen pussy.  
"Ow. Ow. Ow.”   
"Not so tough are you now, love?“   
Mark sets as fast a pace in your pussy as he had your mouth. Only this time he took delight in reaching under and pinching your clit in his fingertips. Pulling and twisting to discover what touch hurt you the most. Your wail increased ten fold when he discovered your hood was large enough to be pulled back completely and he could press his fingernail into the sensitive flesh underneath.  
"I’m gonna…cum,” you moan out, the heat of climax building around his cock inside of you.   
"Good girl (Y/N),“ he tells you. "I will let you. This time.”  
You threw your head back and cried his name as you peaked. A gush of fluid forced Mark’s cock out of your pussy as you ejaculated onto the ground. He laughed, pausing a moment to admire the wet stain on the floor before he thrust his cock into you again.   
A short while later, he moans your name as he empties himself inside of you. It feels so hot and silky coming out of you that you rub your legs together, loving the feel of it inside of you.  
"Rule number four. We always clean up after ourselves.“  
"LOL. What?”  
"Lean down and push my cum out and onto the floor. Then clean up the mess we both made.“  
A wicked grin crosses his face. A promise of many more lessons to come.  
"Use your tongue.”


End file.
